The Vow
by xCelesteBigaignon
Summary: Long Ago there was a Vow made by Magic's four Guardians that they would repay their murderers when their descendants were wreaking havoc in the Magical World. With the last awakening of the Four it was time for Apocalypse to act out his final Vow. It was time to take back what had been taken from them, in any way possible. SLASH HP/OC, RW/CM, LL/NL, FW/DM/GW. ReincarnationFic!
1. Chapter 1

**Long Ago there was a Vow made by Magic's four Guardians that they would repay their murderers when their descendants were wreaking havoc in the Magical World. With the last awakening of the Four it was time for Apocalypse to act out his final Vow. It was time to take back what had been taken from them, in any way possible. SLASH HP/OC, RW/CM, LL/NL, FW/DM/GW. Reincarnation Fic! Molly!Ginny!Albus!Hermione!Bashing DarkEvilHarry! AU **

**THis will be a rather short story, I hope anyway! Sometimes my imagination runs away from me!**

**Warnings: Swearing, a brief mention of whore Hermione**

**Everything but the OC's and the plot belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling**

* * *

**The Vow**

**Capitulum**

**Votum**

In a different life this maybe never would have happened, but I guess it would have happened regardless. Except I would have been on the losing side, believing in a lie. I don't know how it happened, how I came to question the man who had saved me from my abusive relatives.

Maybe it had always been there, lingering in the back of my mind. He just present it to me, told me the truth. Made it more obvious, how I was actually being treated. I had never met a man as corrupt and evil as the Leader of the Light. How he would lie, cheat, steal and kill to create a world according to his image of the 'Greater Good'.

It all started in my fourth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when one of my best friends turned their backs on my 'glory hogging ways'. I was of course dissatisfied with her always doing better then me in everything so I needed more attention on myself.

I also witnessed the true intelligence of my other friend, and the reason why he never chose to show it. I saw the hypocrisy of the world I was supposed to 'save'. When best friends Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Blaise Ariel Zabini decided to dance together instead of having a traditional dance partner they were met with biased other worldly views. Slurs of 'faggots' and 'fairy' followed them everywhere.

My own best friend disgusted me as she raged and shrieked about the impurities of same-sex relationships and how a man could only love another woman as God wanted. She didn't know that by practicing magic she had already gone against her God. She wanted to be all powerful, to control everyone as she saw fit. Just like every other Muggleborn before her. This was why our world was dying. It was only a mere shadow of it's former self, and was slowly crumbling further.

This was also the first time I saw my beloved. It was only a glimpse, but it was enough to start my addiction. All I saw was brown hair with a splash of gold and whiskey coloured eyes. Pale lily white skin and a sweet smile. I was addicted and searched all night for him, but I never found him.

As I looked back at my best friend, happily chatting to a blond man I saw them. Four smirking figures, and then in a flash of black and white feathers they were gone.

It was only in my sixth year that I saw my beloved again, most of my questions were still left unanswered, but he came to correct that.

That is when my dreams of the four figures that haunted my dreams were finally answered.

* * *

I stared at my arms with concerns before shrugging and slipping on the long sleeved white dress shirt over my arms and back. The inky black swirl of complex leaves could still be seen through the thin material. It covered the majority of my back and upper arms.

I sighed and grabbed my satchel on my bed as the sound of heels moved up the stairs. All the boys groaned from their beds, there was also a giggle as a beautiful woman slipped out of the sectioned of beds. That cued the bronze skinned beauty to do the same.

''It's too early for her mudblood rubbish'' Another groaned as the hangings were opened. My best friend, Ronald Billius Weasly, was draped half over his betrothed as the common room door slammed open. Cormac Ethan McLaggen grunted as he pulled a cover over his and Ron's bodies. Knowing that one Hermione Jane Granger was on a personal mission to wed his lover.

Daphne Lillith Greengrass slipped her skirt on over her shapely hips and happily accepted the tie Blaise handed her, followed by her robes and stockings. She smiled before she slipped back into the sectioned off bed. The hanging opened magically to reveal her straddling a dark skinned teenager's waist and them sharing a soft kiss.

''What do you want Granger?'' The bronze skinned boy asked as he opened the hangings from the bed he came out from. Blaise, who was now happily in love with a flamboyant Seamus Lochlan Finnegan. He sat on the bed and took Seamus' hand in his and kissed the knuckles. Causing the Irish teen to sigh and snuggle closer to him. Hermione sneered at them and flinched when she looked around the room.

''Same-sex relationships, sex before marriage, interracial….'' She began to mutter darkly. ''Harry, Professor Dumbledore wishes for you to greet and show around the new students. Draco is currently in the Hospital Wing'' Both Daphne and Blaise's heads snapped in her direction. They looked at her with horror and concern. ''Apparently he took a dagger to his pulse point and slashed them'' She said smirking.

Watching in glee as they kissed their partners goodbye and ran out of the room. They both shot her disgusted looks as they passed her and she only preened under the attention. Harry, Ron and Cormac glared at the smug Muggleborn.

Harry's breathing hitched when he saw inky black flames sizzled onto Ron's bicep and a large tribal tattoo appeared on the portion he saw of his back as well.

''That was cruel Hermione'' Dean hissed as he threw a shoe in Seamus' direction. The teen only smiled and continued to look content. Hermione only sniffed and spun around to leave the room. Never seeing Harry's eyes glowing a fierce emerald green and Ron's sapphires coming alive with a spark.

''Soon'' Both whispered.

* * *

The Great Hall was quiet that afternoon, everyone was staring at Draco at the Slytherin table. He was skittish and easily scared. He was huddled close between Crabbe and Goyle, but what unsettled Harry the most was the inky black wisps around his neck and two smears under his eyes.

Draco whimpered as another Slytherin, from the proud house of snakes, started flirting with him. A strong gust of wind made all the candles go out, but the one's around Ron stood floating, glowing brightly. Harry felt his arms burn as the once tame and beautiful plants in the Great Hall began to curl and grow rapidly. The goblets containing water all exploded and the rain beat against the top of the ceilings.

Blaise touched Draco's hand, and as soon as all the occurrences started, they stopped.

With a wave of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore hand, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the Leader of the Light, the candles came back to life. Everyone seemed shocked by what happened. Even the Professors, all except Severus Tobias Snape. The Potions Master and Spy to the Dark Lord gasped as he saw it.

He saw the four past angels smirking near the front entrance of the Hall. Each as ethereal as described. Apocalypse, Freedom, Vengeance and Chance.

''They're back…'' He whispered in horror, it seemed it was time for the truth to be discovered.

* * *

Harry scratched his itchy arms as Professor Binns droned on about whatever Goblin War that had been fought several hundred years ago. Ron was glaring at the wall, shredding pieces of parchment. Draco was secured behind a wall of Slytherin while Hermione was glaring at him. He returned the glare full force. He stopped scratching when Draco's shaky hair extended in the air.

''Professor?'' The ghost turned his ghostly figure towards him and nodded. ''Can you tell us more about…'' He swallowed, making every Pureblood pale. ''The Vow? The one made by Apocalypse''

Professor Binns sighed heavily as Harry squirmed in his seat. His back had began itching.

''The Angels of Elements, such a touchy subject. Many old Purebloods, like your Father, would know of the story but would be too afraid to speak of it…. It was very Dark times then'' Hermione, Harry and the rest of the Half-Bloods and Muggleborn's were listening intently.

''Magic had decided to bestow gifts to her most favoured children. Granting each of them new names and power they never had. To a beaten slave named Hadrian she granted the power over Earth and the new name Apocalypse. To the second last son of eleven named Rowan she granted him the new name Vengeance and the power over Fire. To the spoilt son of a Lord named Dragos she gave the power over Air and the new name Freedom and to a lonely misunderstood girl named Lunamaria she gave her the power over Water and the new name Chance. They became the Angels of the Elements''

''Why Angels?'' Hermione asked sneering.

''They were granted wings'' Binns said as he returned his own sneer. ''For years they saved the Magical Community from wars, sickness and discovery, but a group began to resent them. The Crusaders despised the Angels for taking over their role and decided to destroy them…'' He sighed deeply and stood still. Harry paused in scratching his arms open blinked at the Professor.

''They lured the Angels and their lovers to a hidden location and proceeded to torture them. They started with Freedom, raping him repeatedly in front of his twin lovers, before killing all three together'' Draco flinched visibly and curled into Blaise's side. ''Vengeance was next, they made his torture excruciating, just like he had done with his enemies. He died laughing because The Crusaders had never found his lover'' Ron smirked darkly, knowing what had happened. ''Chance was next, she was beaten to death in front of her Husband, but she never reacted. Her husband slit his own throat before he could touched'' Harry snorted at the man's idiotic bravery. ''Apocalypse was last, he had to watch The Crusaders rape and kill his lover in front of him...''

''_If you believe us to be truly dead you are mistaken, you have forgotten that Magic herself had favoured us, I vow to you that we will be back one day when your fore sons are causing chaos. We will never be just a memory'' _

''His final vow has yet to be proven, but after that elemental display this afternoon it is safe to that the last has come into his powers…'' Binns gasped when he saw the flare of brilliant wings behind three students and their carnation behind them.

The Light had hell to pay if Apocalypse realised who The Crusaders last living line was.

* * *

Harry hummed as he waited for the two new students to arrive by the Grand Entrance. He didn't know why he was chosen to show them around, after all there were more Prefects other then Draco and Hermione. He pulled the sleeves up from his dress shirt and stared at the inky black leaves again, this time there were more vines creeping along his arms. And thorns were starting to stick out a well.

''Oh, are those real?'' A sweet voice asked. His head shot up as he pulled the sleeves back down. He was about to scold the boy when he saw it. Dark brown hair scattered with honey and auburn and warm whiskey eyes. There was a smiling boy behind him with silky black curls and blue-grey eyes. They were both beautiful and petite.

His beloved, he was here, at Hogwarts!

''I'm not sure, they appeared overnight'' He said as he looked at his beloveds full luscious lips. ''I'm Harry, I will be showing you around''

''Deimos Núr Riddle, and my friend Beau Jonquil Black-Snape'' His beloved said as he pointed towards them. Harry stared at the raven-haired teen. He could definitely see his Godfather in the boy, but not Severus. He narrowed his eyes at the boy, who only giggled in return. He clutched at Deimos' bicep and smiled.

''My Papa hides many secrets Monsieur Potter, I am sure you know of this by now'' He explained.

Harry chuckled as he nodded. Severus Tobias Snape was a slippery person, everything a true Slytherin should be. He gestured for them to follow him. They giggled and whispered to each other. Harry only smiled and shook his head.

That was until he saw Hermione approaching, he scowled as he saw in what condition she was. Her hair was more bushy then usual, her lips were red and swollen, her short skirt hiked up to a disgusting level and the first few buttons on her blouse were undone. She looked like a street hooker, and didn't even seem to mind.

''Slut'' Deimos hissed as she stopped in front of them. Her superior look only managed to make the Pureblood boys sneer at her.

''Looks like Ravenclaw is breeding more weaklings'' She said scoffing as she stared at the crest of their robes.

''Mlle Granger, I think that you will soon realise no matter how smart you are, you don't know people'' Deimos hissed as his whiskey eyes darkened to a warm amber. Beau squeezed his bicep and kissed his cheek. Harry's crestfallen look made both boys wince. ''_S'il vous plait calmer frére, avant votre Pére est'' _Beau whispered. Harry brightened considerably when he heard the words.

''I'm the brightest witch of my age'' Hermione shrieked in rage. ''I know everything…''

''Bookwise yes'' Beau said cutting into her rant. ''But other then that you don't know much''

She glared at both of them before turning to Harry, stomping her foot on the ground like a petulant child and crossing her arms over her chest.

''Harry'' She whined. ''Aren't you going to stand up for me?'' She demanded.

''No'' He ignored her gasp as he started walking again. Deimos and Beau followed after him, linking their arms once more. ''I do not associate with homophobic bitches like you''

* * *

Ron was playing with the tips of Cormac's long fringe. Kissing him deeply every so often when Hermione decided to clear her throat. Harry smiled brightly when Deimos waved shyly at him from the sea of blue. He waved back and smiled at Luna Aira Lovegood who sat next to them. She sent back her own ditzy smile and went back to eating her vanilla pudding. That's when he stopped cold and stared at her again.

Right underneath her eye was a tattoo of a tear, as well as tear and more drops forming down her neck and around her wrists. He couldn't stop staring at her until Hermione started speaking again.

''Now Ronald…'' She started, causing Cormac to scowl. ''I know you and Cormac are betrothed, but I cannot help but feel you are… confused. How does your mother feel about this?''

''I don't care what that wench believes. I love Cormac, and only him. I will not start loving you suddenly I would rather die…'' He told her bluntly. The blue spark burned violently as he sneered at the Muggleborn witch. He drew Cormac into a deep kiss as he ran his fingers down his neck. His blond moaned and gripped his biceps. Making the short dress shirt bunch up, showing those inky black swirls of fire.

''Ronald! Stop making a fool of yourself!'' Hermione shouted as she shot up from where she sat. Daphne her little Astoria, and Pansy Lyra Parkinson were fanning their flushed faces.

''Oh sweet Circe, please don't'' They begged. ''As much as we see it in the dorms it's still so…. Mouth watering'' Pansy finished with a wink. Seamus blushed, as did a slender blond from the Huffelpuff table. Ron smirked as Cormac began to nibble and suck on his neck.

Hermione seemed scandalised by the admission, before moving to slap the blond in Ron's arms. Harry grabbed her wrist and gripped it painfully before she could even touch them.

''You're making a scene Hermione'' He hissed as everyone stared at her. She looked around, hissing at each glaring Pureblood before taking her seat again. The spark in Ron's eyes dimmed, but never disappeared.

* * *

He looked around the white room in confusion. How did he get here? He was last in the Gryffindor Tower dorms, listening to all his friends speaking and laughing. Daphne had dragged a shivering and anxious Draco with. He had jumped and whimpered at every gesture made towards him, but was forced to relax. He had soon been laughing and joking along with them.

He must have fallen asleep at some stage, he sneezed when a black feather blew over his nose and cheek. He could see a blurred figure before him, but gasped when he was suddenly in front of him. He rocketed back and nearly fell over his own feet.

The mad had shaggy black hair, aristocrat features and deep emerald eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt and it showed his olive skin and muscled body. He was leather pants, no shirt and knee high dragon hide boots. His raven black wings were spread out behind him. Glowing emerald in all it's glory. The cruel smirk caused Harry to snarl and the inky black leaves, vines and thorns burned over his arms and back.

''It's by time'' The same marks appeared on the man's arms and back. Harry stared at him before laughing darkly. They shook hands and the man disappeared in a burst of emerald tinted black wings. The last thing Harry saw of Apocalypse was his serene smile.

''Time fore revenge'' Harry whispered as his own wings spread out behind him and his own cruel smirk appeared. They would never know what had hit him.

Severus choked on his drink the next morning when Harry walked into the Great Hall. His dress shirts sleeves were rolled up to show the tattoos, his shirt untucked and his hair was more of a mess then usual.

He walked towards Ron and smirked, his emerald eyes alive. The redhead smirked as a fire ignited in his own eyes. He stood from where he sat and pulled a smiling Cormac with him.

Luna giggled and ran towards them, throwing her arms around Harry's neck and clung to him, causing Deimos to glare at the pretty witch. All three turned towards a hesitant Draco, who suddenly smiled brightly and ran towards them as well. Severus smiled as their tinted wings became visibly only to him.

''They're back'' He whispered. ''Apocalypse last Vow, it's finally here''

* * *

**French Translation:**

_S'il vous plait calmer frére, avant votre Pére est- Please calm down brother, before your Father comes._

**This was translated though an app on my phone so pardon if it isn't right! Thank you for reading this story!**

**Any flames will be used to warm my room in the cold nights, so please don't think it will bother me. I've heard harsher things in my life.**


	2. Chapter 2

******Long Ago there was a Vow made by Magic's four Guardians that they would repay their murderers when their descendants were wreaking havoc in the Magical World. With the last awakening of the Four it was time for Apocalypse to act out his final Vow. It was time to take back what had been taken from them, in any way possible. SLASH HP/OC, RW/CM, LL/NL, FW/DM/GW. Reincarnation Fic! Molly!Ginny!Albus!Hermione!Bashing DarkEvilHarry! AU**

**Another chapter for the awesome people! There will also be a series of flashbacks from here on it to give you more of a background on the Guardians and the Crusaders. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I Just want to point out that Luna, Harry, Ron and Draco are the main characters of this story. Their lives are important, not Deimos. He will have his use in this story, but it is mainly about The Guardians and how they came to be. **

**Warnings for this chapter: Mentions of rape, abuse. Gore and death. **

* * *

**Capitalum II**

**Periculum **

Harry was sitting with Luna, Ron and Draco when a group of four joined them. All three of them smirked and welcomed the four with open arms. Harry pulled Deimos towards him and kissed the boy's cheek, much to his shock. Neville moved to Luna's right and linked their fingers together. She blushed and leaned into his shoulder, a happy smile on her face. Cormac and Ron were already locked in a heated kiss, but they didn't pay attention to the lovers. They were always seen in this position. Draco only flinched close to Harry and shuffled away a bit.

Deimos stared at the teen and moved closer to someone he considered his older brother, but Beau was by him first. The smaller teen hugged him and whispered something in his ear that made the Air Guardian smile softly. He pulled his cousin closer and hugged him without flinching. Harry growled and slapped Ron over the head when his hand slipped beneath his betrotheds slacks causing the blond to moan.

''Be considerate you jack ass'' He said as he pointed at Draco. The teen was looking at them with guarded eyes. And only shrugged as they asked if he was feeling fine. Ron rested his head on Cormac's shoulder and mumbled something under his breath while waving his hand around. The group snorted as one as Draco chuckled and shrugged.

''I see you are as pathetic as always Ronald'' Hermione's snide voice came from close to them. It was followed by a soft giggle. Harry snorted as he placed his and Deimos' palms held out in front of him and inspected the difference between his and his beloveds hand.

''You know, I find it frightening that one moment you want to be his wife and the next you want to be his commander'' Draco said as he rested his head on Beau's shoulder. His cousin was giggling and nearly snorted when he saw the expression on Hermione's face.

There was another girl behind Hermione that made the rest groan in despair. She was glaring at Deimos, and then turned to Harry while fluttering her eyelashes. Ginerva Zara Weasly had always been obsessed with Harry, and it had only grown worse over the years since the incident in the Chamber of Secrets. Her flaming red hair was pulled into a tight braid and there was a light dusting of make-up on her face, but it was the obsessive love-sick look in beautiful ocean blue eyes that made everyone steer away from her.

''Hello Harry'' She said softly as she didn't even look at her brother. Cormac sneered at her ran his fingers through Ron's hair. His redhead only sighed and started to snooze on his shoulder. Luna laughed softly and Harry turned to grin at her. Draco as well turned to smile at her. As the only girl of the group she was treasured above all else and they all saw her as a sister.

''Good Morning Ginny'' Harry said formally as Deimos demanded his attention. The teen was studying his arms and the earth designs on them. He traced the vines and smiled when he felt the shiver and then the goosebumps form on Harry's arms. Ginny glared at the petite boy, she looked at Hermione who was glaring at a fast asleep Ron and a peaceful Cormac. The blond had his head resting on Ron's and would occasionally run his fingers down a snuffling redhead's back.

''Who are you?'' Ginny demanded as she saw Harry wasn't even paying attention to her. The petite boy only flicked a bored glance at her before turning back to Harry and smiling brightly when the older teen only pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

''I believe Ginny asked you a question Harry, and as her future husband you must answer her'' The bushy haired Muggleborn began as Ginny flushed and smiled happily next to her.

Deimos turned around and sent her an icy glare; it was only matched by the glares she was receiving from Luna, Neville, Beau and Draco. Both of the teenagers took a step back from the group in fear, but Ginny still kept eye-contact with the small boy. She wouldn't step back from what she believes was hers. After all, her mother had been promising her she would become Lady Potter by the end of her seventh year of Hogwarts.

''Miss Weasly I think you are highly delusional if you believe that my Harry would have anything to do with you'' Deimos stated as he stepped towards the female Weasly. ''Our relationship has existed long before you were born and now you wish to claim him? Think again darling'' Deimos said as he stalked towards her until he was nose to nose with her. They stared each other down, and both refused to back down. ''In the end, you are nothing but an obsessed fan little girl. No one can compare to his Damon''

Even Ron jerked awake with a snort as they heard this. Neville pulled Luna towards him and held her tight. Draco flinched and immediately pulled away from Beau. His cousin tried to touch him but he blasted him away with a gust of air. Hermione and Ginny gasped in surprise as Ron was suddenly standing in front of Cormac, a dangerous spark in his eyes.

Ginny hissed as she pushed Hermione to one side and faced her brother down. The two siblings glared at each other as Deimos tried to calm Harry down. He was hissing in Parseltongue and the plants in the Hall were growing crazy. Hermione found the air suffocating as tear tattoos appeared down Luna's face. Neville was trying to calm her down, and Beau was doing the same with Draco.

''Get lost, the both of you. Before I decide to end you right here'' Ron growled. Cormac wasn't even trying to calm down his betrothed. He didn't want to, Hermione and Ginny needed to be put in their place.

''You won't succeed this time Ron'' Ginny said darkly as her eyes flashed red. The redhead only smirked and stepped back into Cormac's embrace. ''Do you hear me Ron! You will never win!'' She roared as her brother only started walking away. He was laughing darkly and threw a two finger salute in her direction. The rest followed him and Ginny stood back and whimpered when Harry joined his friend.

''Goodbye Ginerva'' He said as he left hand in hand with Deimos.

The only sound they could hear as they turned the corner was outraged screams.

* * *

_The sun was beating down on his tattered back and he winced in pain as the lashings of a leather whip connected with his aching back. He growled and spun around, sneering at the man who continued to beat him. He grabbed the whip and threw it on the ground. He had, had enough of the man who would pick on him because he refused his advances._

_He was suddenly on the ground being punched and kicked, but just as soon as it started. It stopped. He looked up and saw the son of his employer. The sweet, beautiful boy he was secretly smitten with. _

''_If you beat him one more time for work he does faster then everyone else I will make sure my daddy hurts you'' The smaller boy roared as he glared at the man. He turned towards him and smile sweetly. ''I'm so sorry; I told my dad he should never have hired such a pig. But what do I know?'' He asked teasingly as he helped the older male up._

''_Thank you'' He whispered as he brushed the dirt off himself and then proceeded to continued his work. He was busy planting some crops for the next season. _

''_My name is Damon by the way'' The boy said as he moved in front of him again and grabbed his arm. He looked up in shock before smiling brightly._

''_I'm Hyperion'' The older male said, his smile bright and dazzling. Causing the boy to blush. _

_They never noticed the brush of magic touching and tingling their flesh. _

* * *

Harry, Draco, Ron and Luna walked inside the Great Hall and immediately a separate table appeared for them. There were six chairs that had appeared along with it. Each was colour coded and had a different style. Neville appeared next to Luna and pulled her chair out.

There were crystallised sapphires all over her chair, it was made of white tree, its vines curling into arms rests and a comfortable seat, there were shots of blue running through the white. T

* * *

here was a calligraphy styled 'L' on the plush dark blue cushion.

Next to her was a grey chair, it was lush and made of a gold that appeared darker. There were plush red cushions all over it as well as a glinting ruby in a crown on top of the headrest. There was a calligraphy styled 'N' just under the ruby. Neville sat on it and smirked when he saw the look on Dumbledore's face. He took Luna's hand in his and lifted it to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and smiled as simple ring appeared on her ring finger. She blushed and smiled beautifully.

Harry pulled out a vibrant orange chair. It was encrusted with amber, cinnamon and orange coloured diamonds. There was a sun on the headrest and it had a calligraphy styled 'D' encrusted on it. Deimos sat on the chair and blushed as Harry kissed his cheek.

He immediately moved to his right and sat on chair made out of vines. They twisted and curled everywhere. Even the lush green cushions seemed to be made of soft leaves. There were emeralds on the arm rest where he could lean his hands on. There was a calligraphy styled 'H' on the top.

Cormac didn't even bother with his black metal chair dusted with sparkling dust and had grey diamonds all over it. There was a different language set as the letter on his chair. Instead he sat on Ron's lap who had collapsed on a deep red wooden chair. It was set for royalty. There was a ruby as the headrest as well as the armrests. He grumbled as Cormac flicked at the 'R' on his chair. He pulled his betrothed into a kiss and smiled as the others just rolled their eyes.

Dumbledore stood from where he was seated at his golden chair. McGonagall, Hermione and Ginny stood as well. The six stared at them out of the corner of their eyes and stood as well. The six faced the four people as one.

Everyone in the Hall could see the wings behind the Chosen and gasped as a flash of leather clad Guardians and metal wearing Crusaders.

All ten were caked in dirt and blood, but as soon as the vision appeared it was gone. The promise still clung in the air, and some felt they were suffocating.

* * *

_He was hiding between the long grass, his brothers had heard that he had attacked their baby sister and he couldn't face her lies now. She had always been the baby and he couldn't face the fact that she could still get away with her lies even though she was twelve now. He grumbled as he heard the grass began to move around him. Soft voices could be heard as well. He started to run, really not in the mood for his brother's. _

_He cried out in pain when he ran right into someone else. He heard the person fall next to him and opened his eyes. He could hear his heart start to beat wildly and the blood rushing in his ears. Next to him was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, and he knew Hyperion, which said a lot. _

_He had golden hair that could have been spun from the rays of the sun. He was staring at him with hazel eyes and his delicate features were covered in a faint blush. He immediately shot up and helped the boy up as well. They stared at each other for what seemed like a long time. But it was soon ruined by his nine older brothers catching up to them. The boy flinched back, reaching out for his hand._

_He immediately reached out for his as well, but hissed as his eldest brother grabbed him by the scruff of his neck._

''_Come on Rowan, mother wants to speak to you. I can't believe Giovanna still gets away with all of this'' He muttered as he started to drag his brother away. He clung to the boy until he was physically dragging him with him._

''_My name is Carlisle'' The boy shouted as they were ripped apart from each other. Rowan watched as he was dragged away from the beauty._

_He would seek him out everyday and they would meet each other day at their own spot. Never feeling the tingle of magic dancing over their skin. _

* * *

Draco was shocked when he was greeted by two redheaded menaces at his dorm room door. He swallowed audibly and tried to slam the door back in their faces. They forced it open though and invited themselves in. One cupped his cheeks and immediately pulled him into a passionate kiss. The other moved around and held him around the waist, nibbling on his neck. He gasped and then moaned in pleasure. He then realised what was happening, he gasped in pain and shoved the two away. He ran towards the other side of the room and rummaged for his wand. He wanted to erect a ward around him, but he was pulled back into strong arms.

''No trying to get rid of us love'' George Fabian Weasly whispered in his ear. ''It doesn't matter what you do, we will always appear again''

''How can you still want me'' He whispered brokenly as he continued to fight the hold he was in. Frederick Gideon Weasly appeared in front of him and kissed him as well. He groaned into the older man's mouth and tried to push him away. He didn't want to fall for what he knew was their addictive spice.

''Darling that was never your fault'' He whispered as he caressed his cheek. ''They tied you down and did the same to us. We should feel even guiltier then you do'' They said as they held him. Trying to reassure themselves that he was fine. They ran their hands over his body, trying to feel if any of his old injuries was there.

''Mistress blessed me with wonderful parents this time and they were made aware of my previous past'' He whispered as he clutched Fred close by pulling him by the straps of his dragon hide outer-coat. ''But I can't be with you, how can I be with you if I am nothing but used cheap knock off?''

''That never happened to Draco, did it?'' They said as they ran their fingers down his side and neck. ''It happened to Dragos. The one's who saved you were Gordian and Fornax. Dragos was raped and abused by his Uncle. Dragos was gang-raped by the Crusaders. Draco now has a new chance at happiness. Our Mistress insured that because of our past lives we would gain happiness this time'' Fred said as he made the blonde stare at him. He could see the desperation in those eyes and smiled sadly.

''Let us make Draco happy, and show you that we were granted a second chance for a reason'' George told him. They could see that his resolve was crumbling and they both smiled radiantly when he sighed.

''Please, lets just make sure we take this slow'' He said before kissing both of their cheeks. He laughed as they tickled him and then embraced him. He felt lighter then he had in a while and sighed in bliss.

He could feel his soul repairing itself after the trauma he had felt at his past life. He didn't want to feel that pain again. He couldn't imagine what his past life had been through, because even though he had seen it, he had never lived it.

* * *

_There were whispers as the set of twins walked down the Halls. They understood that they had to be quiet, otherwise their Master and his brother would make sure they would leave for home in graves. They loved beating their slaves, and if the absurd rumours were true they especially loved beating their pampered son and nephew. _

_One brother held out his hand for his twin to be quiet, they could hear feint whimpering in the background. He looked at his brother and they both ran towards the sound. What they found shocked them to the very core. Dragos, the spoiled Lord to be, was in a sorry shape. He was whimpering as he held his broken arm. His clothes were torn and covered in blood. But what made their blood boil was that the blood was seeping out from his lower legs. When he saw the twins he flinched away and begged them not to tell his relatives where he was. He fought as they picked him and carried him to safety._

_He would scream at night as Fornax tried to heal him, the damage done to him had been extensive. They would go back to work and seethe as they heard the laughter in their employer's voices. Dragos had been a mess for months, and they had barely batted an eyelash. _

_As they tended to their fragile Lord they couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. His silver-blond hair was always soft and his mercury eyes had started to sparkle more. His lily white skin shined in the moonlight of their small shack. One night he woke up crying again and both of them had moved to him. They had secured him between their two bodies._

_He had looked at them, something in his eyes had softened and before Fornax knew he was being kissed by the beautiful boy. Gordian groaned and started to mouth at the pale neck in front of him. They held the shaking boy in their arms._

_Never noticing the magic dancing across their skin. All they felt was each other, and how this beautiful person could trust them after all they had been through._

* * *

Ginny stared longingly at the group before sighing and turning back to Hermione. She smiled at the bushy-haired witch, before turning back to watch Harry and her brother. She had received her memories long before Ron had, and tried to bring her brother over to the Crusader side. But that had been before Cormac had cornered him.

She had noticed the moment when her brother had started to receive his memories. He had looked at her differently and had started to become angrier. He had pulled away from their parents and had snapped at them more often; the only thing that could calm him completely was Cormac. Even when they had been apart for some time they came back stronger then ever. She had seen the happy glow Cormac had developed some time ago and she knew their Mistress had blessed them again.

''Ginny, are you listening to me?'' Hermione asked softly as she touched her friend's hand. The redhead only sighed and turned to her friend. Giving her, her complete attention. ''Is this about them again?'' She said with a hint of distaste in her tone.

''Yes Hermione, even though you have read the story in the History books there is still a lot you do not know'' She said sadly as she turned to watch Harry with Deimos once more. The smaller teen was glued to the Earth Guardians side. They were holding hands as well and shared an occasional kiss. Luna and Neville were also standing hand-in-hand, her ring glinting proudly on her finger and a white rose was tucked away behind her ear. She sneered at the thought of Lunamaria ever being innocent.

Cormac and Ron were standing entwined, both of their hands spanned over Cormac's stomach. A happy smile on both of their faces. Draco was standing in the shadows, a soft, delicate smile on his face and two matching hickeys on his neck. She hissed in disgust. That meant that Fred and George had made their move as well.

''What could possibly be missing from the books?'' Hermione asked as she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. The redhead smiled softly, glad that she was granted a gift this time around. Her only friend then had been a woman to obsessed with lust. She flicked her fiery hair over her shoulder and pulled a locket away from around her neck, she had found it in her yard one day while playing. That was when she had seen how she had tormented her elder brother by claiming he had hit her. She had done the same thing that very night and had laughed for days as he she watched her brother recover from the beating he had gotten from their brothers.

Naturally Ron had found out and her father had given her the hiding of her life, but it had all been worth it. She had made her brother pay somewhat partially for what he had done in the past. There had been a rift between them ever since. And it had only increased when the twins had also regained their memories. The family was divided and their parents still hadn't realised.

''In the History books they do not explain the lives these people had before they were chosen. They did not say how the Crusaders had come to be. And why the Leader decided to attack them. They only describe their deaths and what they had done to deserve it. There are still many things unknown about them….. About us'' She said as she placed the necklace in front of Hermione, who gasped when she saw what was written on it.

It was a small silver heart, but there in a simply elegant hand writing stood 'Giovanna'. Hermione looked at her in shock before touching her hand again. Ginny could feel tears gather in her eyes when she heard Deimos' tinkling laughter. She couldn't have him in the past, and it was obvious she couldn't have him now. Not when Damon was still in the picture. She sniffed and smiled sadly at her friend.

''Tell me everything Ginny, so that I can help you'' Hermione said as she looked desperately at her best friend. A glint of madness in her eyes. The redhead stared at her before smirking viciously.

''It all started the summer before they were Chosen…''

* * *

_The rain was beating down the sandy fields at a vicious pace, but that didn't stop her from dancing around and giggling. Her father was inside, busy caring to his sick wife. He had promised to join her later and she knew he would. He always kept his promises, because he was a good daddy. _

_She giggled again as the rain fell across her flushed, cold face. _

''_You need to go inside!'' Someone called from behind her. She spun around and saw her neighbour. He was staring at her with a soft smile on his face. ''Before you get sick Miss Lunamaria''_

''_Narvi'' She whispered and then blushed crimson, he had always been an attractive. With his shaggy chestnut brown hair and cinnamon coloured eyes. He had freckles dusted over his nose and his pale skin was flushed. They were both soaking wet from the winter rain, but all they saw was each other. ''Would you care to join me?'' She asked as she held her hand out. He smiled and pulled her towards him._

_Her father watched from the window as she danced with the strange boy from across the field. He smiled as she giggled and laughed freely. His wife had asked to see her as well and she rested her head on his shoulder. They could both see how happy the boy made her. And even though the two underneath didn't feel the magic dancing over their skin. Her parents could._

_And it made them smile and thank their Mistress for blessing their baby. She would do magnificent things, and everyone would now know. _

''_We'll do as we planned. We all know our missions, and we'll stick to it''_

* * *

The stench of smoke and sex hung in the air, the soft seductive tones of Egyptian music could be heard. There were four rooms, and there were different types of people in every room. Luna stepped through a room filled with large men, each staring at her with lust in their eyes. She was only wearing a simply ice blue material over her breasts and another piece of material showing off her pale, creamy legs and thighs. Her stomach was on full display and the men licked their lips in want.

In another room Draco stood before another group of dominant men, but the twins were in the room as well. He was also wearing a dark blue material over his hips. His whole upper body and chest on full display, the black swirls were moving all over his body. Giving the illusion of wind. The men all moved forward in their seats, ready for the show that was about to come.

Harry stepped out from his room, draped in a leather pants and a vest. There were men and women in his group, all of them had started to pant in want when they had seen him. Immediately loving his attractive sun-kissed skin and chiselled body. Deimos stared at him with want, and that was the only person he concentrated on.

Ron stood with a group of individuals all standing in front of a stage. There were magical creatures on display, all of them up for auction to be used as toys. Ron growled when he saw a Grey Elf, imagining his precious Cormac on display. The rage fuelled his abilities and before he knew it there were flames in his hands. The first person who noticed screamed and tried to warn the others but was immediately stopped when Ron ripped his tongue out. He cackled as he heard the screams of agony around him. His attack cued the others to start theirs.

Harry smirked as he felt the vines lick at his feet and then wrap around the members of the room. Only Deimos was spared and he smirked at the people around them. They all pleaded for their lives and begged for Harry's forgiveness. That they would change. He only scoffed and made the grip around them tighter.

Draco smirked as he started to dance seductively, with every sway and swivel of his hips he released a deadly toxin in the air. The men didn't even realise that they were slowly choking to death. Each of them leaned more and more forward. Fred and George were smirking and laughed as twin flames danced to their palms. They picked a man up each and pulled their arms back to thrust the palms of their hands dancing with flames into the man's chest.

Luna danced seductively as well and watched as the men didn't even notice the water flowing into their noses; they would die of drowning even as they stood. She could see their faces changing hues but not one of them took their eyes off her. They only fought when they saw a man appear behind her and they were held in place by vines on the floor.

Magic watched as her Chosen slowly killed every member in the Black Market Trade Building. Each of the men and women who had ever indulged in sex with the undefended and stolen were dying a painful death.

She watched as Apocalypse tore the hearts out of the submissive people with the vines he had conjured. Chance stopped dancing the moment the men had all fallen down and died. Freedom sneered as the men choked to death, yet still tried to reach for him. He kicked one in the face as he actually touched his ankle. Fred and George pulled him in their arms and escaped the room they were in.

She watched as Vengeance cackled madly and set the room he was in alight, burning everyone in it. They slaves and creatures weren't touched and they escaped with him.

'_Well done my Chosen'_

She whispered as she watched them leave the warehouse building. Each with dark smirks on their faces, disappearing with a flash of feathers just as the building exploded in a ball of Light. The orange, yellow and white flames licked at the sky as Dumbledore appeared outside the building.

He screamed in rage as he saw the feathers, it seemed the time for war had come, but this time he was prepared for group. After all, they had all improved this time around.

'_You will never win' _

* * *

**Thank you to the reviewers randver, DelonNight and geetac! Especially randver who made my day when they pointed out what he liked about my story! **

**Dedicated to the awesome amazing people who have reviewed, fav'd and followed this story! You have made my days and it is wonderful! Thank you ever so much!**


End file.
